Take a Hint
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Wait, since when had Artemis ever worn lip gloss? Roy closed his eyes and just accepted it. Maybe she had a hot date after their lesson. He had no right to question it, it was none of his business, they were barely even friends.


**A/N: I felt like writing Longshot. And I had this thought. And this happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

_Take a Hint_

"Hey," she breathed, voice like fresh air as she stood on his doorstep with eyes gray as the day's dawn. She was in a bulky gray hoodie, her finger gear already on and her bow drawn over her shoulder; the quiver resided on her other shoulder.

"Morning," he said while rubbing one eye. "Come on in." Roy pulled the door open further and gestured for her to grace his space with her radiating presence. "I've got coffee in the kitchen if you want some."

"Thanks," Artemis said softly, making her way through his well-known loft towards the ever-running coffee pot that existed as his sole lifeline. "You almost ready then?" called the archer girl as she pulled a Batman mug from the cabinet. Hilarious.

"Just need to throw on some actual clothes. I kind of crashed on the couch last night, so I'm not quite cleaned up yet."

She swallowed down some of the piping hot caffeine and let it flood her veins with white-hot energy. "That's fine." She watched him move through his apartment with lumbering steps, running a calloused hand through his hair and occasionally spinning with a confused face, as if he was trying to remember what he was doing. Artemis smirked.

Roy meandered into his bedroom and peeled off his sleep pants and then his filthy boxers. He reached into a basket of what he hoped was clean clothes and pulled on a pair of briefs that he hoped weren't as dirty as the boxers. He grabbed some jeans and put them on one leg at a time before snagging a loose t-shirt and slipping it over his mussed red hair and onto his built frame.

He then wandered back out into the main living area only to find Artemis sitting there in only a deep purple tank-top, the gray hoodie missing entirely, those sharp gray eyes focusing on one of her trick arrows, staring down the shaft as if analyzing the aerodynamics of the weapon. She sat on the edge of the kitchen table, her legs neatly crossed; edges of her bra were showing, and it was black and lacy, Roy could tell. And the part of his brain that remained curious let his eyes wander to check if her panties matched, and since he could see them poking just over the waist of her jeans, he decided the deep green looked far better with her skin color than the black ever would.

Roy had to put his emotions aside and keep his mind on business. "We can head out to the range in about a half hour or so. They don't open until ten and it's about a twenty minute drive." He moved towards the coffee maker and pulled out a mug of his own: Wonder Woman.

For a moment, he stared at it with twisted lips before glancing at Artemis with somewhat frustrated eyes. "Can we switch?"

Gray eyes glanced at her own drink. The arrow had been sheathed again. She nonchalantly licked her lips before responding, "Sure, as long as you don't mind that I already drank out of it."

He poured some into the Wonder Woman mug before swapping it out with her Batman mug. "I don't mind."

"Because it's kind of like swapping spit, you know."

"I'm not huge on personal hygiene."

Silence lulled over them both as Roy sipped on the heat that did taste a bit like Artemis's lip gloss. Wait, since when had Artemis ever worn lip gloss? Roy closed his eyes and just accepted it. Maybe she had a hot date after their lesson. He had no right to question it, it was none of his business, they were barely even friends.

"You're kind of clueless, aren't you?" the blonde asked after a few long moments, which caused Roy to gag and splutter on his coffee, his eyes widening at the sound of her voice throwing out some form of an insult.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused. He had only woken up maybe fifteen minutes ago and he wasn't even totally awake without his coffee, so whatever he was supposed to notice was irrelevant until he was actually fully conscious.

"I'm not exactly being subtle, Roy."

He watched her eyes, which he now noticed had a light layer of mascara shielding them. Green eyeshadow graced her lids. The lip gloss did make her lips shinier and much more appealing. And her tank top was actually lower now than it was a few moments ago, the black lace bra line showing more and more, not to mention that her green panty line seemed even more obvious with a second look...

"I want you to come onto me."

Roy had one arm folded across his chest while the other fed coffee to his mouth like gas to a fuel tank. He observed her with greedy eyes for a few long seconds before taking an even longer draught of his brew. Upon coming up for breath, he commented, "You do know how inappropriate that would be, right?"

Artemis didn't falter. "Oliver wouldn't have to know." Her voice was calm and direct. She had known her argument before she'd come. She'd had this planned. "We could keep having these lessons. I could keep showing up early." The girl batted her eyes a bit. "And it's not like I'm that much younger than you."

Because the truth was, Artemis had had fantasies about Roy since he'd been Speedy. An archer on the side of good. Strong, fast, brave. He had a smile that stopped hearts and melted women in their tracks. Those eyes brought butterflies to her stomach and made chills roll down her spine. And Artemis was a prisoner to these emotions.

For months, she's been subtly flirting at these lessons, but Roy hadn't gotten the memo. So today, she opted to go all out. Make-up. Her nicest earrings. The lowest top she could find paired with her favorite bra. She needed to get him to see her in a different light.

Today was the day.

And she'd felt his eyes rake across her chest, blazing with blue desire. Curiosity had flamed across his features upon noting her make-up and her missing hoodie. Artemis finally knew what it felt like to be noticed.

"It's still illegal, Artemis."

Lower lip puffed out into a pout, the girl stood up, her feet bouncing to the floor like a gymnast sticking a landing. She moved in with a few quick steps. "But that doesn't sound like a no, Roy-Boy."

He'd had feelings for her for weeks now. He admired her tenacity, her raw power, her sharp tongue. He'd never met a girl with such sheer strength. And he had fallen.

But he'd compartmentalized himself to put her first as his former mentor's partner, then as his pupil, then as his friend. The rules, because of her role in his life, became simply look but don't touch.

And in that moment, such rules fell away. Because this wasn't a lesson, Ollie wasn't around, and they were just friends having coffee.

"That's because it isn't."

She stared up into those blue eyes that were in the middle of a war between logic and emotion. And once one side won out, he bent down slightly to bridge the gap between his lips and hers.

The coffee was forgotten now, a lingering memory of what once was because he put down his mug and let his hands fall to the top of her jeans while his rough hands played with the delicate fabric of her panties. And her chest was pressed up against his, pulling down her tank too until the black bra was all he could notice and his head was spinning with what all of this meant. Their lips moved in perfect sync, both fighting for dominance but totally loving every second of the battle.

Artemis's nails scraped lightly across his scalp, his red hair flowing between her fingers as she sought to pull him in closer, closer, closer! Her whole body felt alive because he was suddenly hers and there was no more fantasizing because he was here and she could have him, feel him, touch him. Electricity bubbled through her veins and her lips felt like they were on fire and she was almost sure they'd be bruised by the end of this but she wouldn't regret a single second of it.

Roy couldn't help himself, investigating her every curve and crevice. His tongue dipped into her mouth and danced with hers, loving every heartbeat that passed that she was in his possession. He had the strong girl, the brave girl. And wow was he head over heels for her. Now he could hold her, cuddle, her kiss her. A shiver of joy bolted up his spine and even to some other places...

Artemis smirked when she noticed and kissed him harder, pressed her body closer to his, made sure he knew exactly what she wanted. She tugged on his short hair lightly grinned when he had to pull away because he was running out of breath.

In an almost panting voice, he started, "So the range doesn't open for another half hour..."

She pushed her hips closer to his and watched his gaze illuminate with sheer desire, and she grinned. "Take a hint, Roy-Boy."

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review? Thanks for reading.**

**~Sky**


End file.
